Lovers bite
by missyemzy
Summary: Kurts got a little treeat for blaine on haloween silly smut


Okay so this is for a klaine Haloween contest hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he straddled him on the couch he'd invited Blaine round to watch a movie which had quickly turned into a make out session when Kurt began stroking his boyfriends thigh.<p>

"Kuuurrrrrttt" Blaine groaned as his boyfriend began kissing down his jaw and neck Kurt jumped as his teeth grazed Blaine's throat causing his boyfriends hips to buck violently.

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine whose eyes were dark with lust "Blaine what…" he trailed off as the front door opened and Burt, Carol and Finn entered.

The twos quickly straightened themselves and turned their attention to back to movie which was nearing the end Kurt threw a blanket over both their laps to hide their still very visible problems.

"Hey Guys what you been up to" Burt said eyeing the couple suspiciously "We were just watching a movie" Kurt explained a little to quickly Burt didn't look convinced.

"Its getting late though I should probably go" Blaine said jumping and heading for the door Kurt followed giving Blaine quick kiss as they reached the door. "Goodnight" Kurt said smiling "Night love" Blaine said reaching up to caress his boyfriends cheek. "Oh and don't you and Finn forget about Saturday" he grinned

"Saturday?" Carol questioned "Im having a Halloween party at my house" Blaine explained "See you guys later" Blaine called. Kurt walked upstairs trying to think of good costume ideas for Blaine's party as he flopped down on his bed a thought struck him. Hoed forgotten all about when his family walked through the door his teeth grazing Blaine's next and his boyfriend lust fuelled response did Blaine have a thing for biting?. Kurt smiled to himself as he put together the perfect costume in his head.

Blaine was setting up the table of drinks in his Harry potter costume when the door bell rang "Wes can you get that" Blaine called over his shoulder. The warblers were already here he was just waiting for Kurt and the new directions to arrive "Its Kurt" Wes called from the hallway Blaine turned round and his jaw dropped.

Kurt was dressed in the tightest black jeans Blaine had ever seen, a blood red shirt and black waist coat he caught Blaine's eye staring at him Blaine gasped as he realised Kurt was wearing red contacts. His boyfriend grinned mischievously showing off a set off sharp fangs then strutted over to Blaine.

"Your drooling love" he whispered into Blaine's ear before turning and walking away giving Blaine the perfect view of his ass.

Blaine stared across the room at his boyfriend not really listening to what Jeff was saying he groaned as Kurt took a swig from a bottle then lick his lips it he felt his blood rush downwards quickly.

"Sorry Jeff I need to go get more drinks from the kitchen" Blaine babbled before he rushed out of the room. Once he reached the kitchen he leant against the counter closed his eyes and dug the heel of his palm into his crotch.

"Having a bit of a _hard_ time are we" Blaine's eyes snapped open to find Kurt standing in front of him smiling "I..I y..you" Blaine stuttered.

"Follow me" Kurt said grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs to Blaine's bedroom once the door was closed Kurt attacked Blaine's mouth pushing him down on the bed and ripping off both their shirts.

They kissed feverously rolling their hips together Kurt began to kiss and suck just under his boyfriends ear_ "Tell me what you want" _Kurt growled grazing his teeth against Blaine's neck_._

"B..bite me" Blaine panted Kurt obliged sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Blaine's neck causing the shorter boy to writhe beneath him they rutted together faster and harder as they both felt heat rising in their stomachs.

"Close" Blaine choked out "Me to baby oh god me to" Kurt gasped grabbing blaine's sides forcefully as their kissing became sloppy.

"I need" Blaine breathed "What do you need baby" Kurt hissed "Bite harder" Blaine demanded Kurt groaned and bit down hard on blaine's as his boyfried cried out in ecstasy tipping over the edge quickly followed by kurt.

They collapsed together breathing heavily "Wow" Kurt said snuggling up to Blaine "Yeah best. Halloween. ever." Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>I need reveiws like blaine needs to go shirtless on glee :-)<p> 


End file.
